Scene
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Not to much,lol. just silly drabble stories. with Ryo, his Yami and lum jadi komplete, 1 chap lagi...
1. Chapter 1

**YGO fandom**

Rate: K+

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi-sensei

Type: Two drabble, random

Based from: Some my fan's art and drawing

Warning: Karena berdasarkan yang ada diatas, maka cerita akan aneh dan OOC. Terimakasih...

* * *

~Scene~

**Ryo and Bakura**

Ryo bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan suara kecil dan kedua tangannya sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia juga terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Ada rona pink di pipinya.

"Hei Ryo... sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" Bakura memandang Hikarinya. Sebelah matanya tertutup dan Bakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh... Kura~" Ryo tersenyum. "Sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya.."

"Hnn... aku yakin kau sangat senang melakukan ini. Tapi ini rasanya tidak nyaman." Bakura hanya menatap tangan Ryo yang cekatan menggunakan sebelah matanya yang terbuka.

"Heh? Kenapa?" Ryo memandang Yami miliknya. "Sudah lama aku ingin mengepang rambutmu~" Ryo selesai mengepang dan mengikatnya dengan pita bewarna merah.

"Tapi ini ME-MA-LU-KAN!" Bakura berteriak. "Gunakan sendiri rambut milikmu!" Ketika Bakura masih marah-marah, Ryo hanya mengagumi hasil pekerjaannya.

OoOoO

**Jou-Honda-Yugi**

"Jou... tutup matamu." Yugi berkata dengan lembut dan tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Uh... baiklah Yug," Jou dengan keringat dan bernafas hampir terengah-engah kemudian menutup matanya. Yugi kemudian mencondongkan badannya kedepan.

Setelah beberapa detik,

"Jou~" Terdengar suara Honda. "Apa kau masih sanggup?" Suaranya hampir seperti mengejek. "Kau pasti sudah tidak sanggup bahkan untuk melakukannya satu giliran lagi.."

Jou kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap Yugi yang tertawa malu-malu. Dia baru saja menandai untuk kedua kalinya orang yang berambut pirang itu. Jou mendesah dengan depresi namun memaksakan diri tersenyum. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Honda dan mendapat tepukan di punggungnya. Honda juga tampak berkeringat.

Jou kemudian berjalan dan berhenti sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku pasti menang dan aku akan mendapatkan pembalasanku.." Jou kemudian bersiap.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan Jou.." Honda juga bersiap. Honda yang menang di giliran sebelumnya memiliki kesempatan untuk memukul kok pertama kali.

Yugi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"_Aku harap kau dapat menang Jou,_" Yugi berbicara dalam hati. Dia kemudian menutup ujung spidol yang dia gunakan untuk menandai kekalahan Jou melawan Honda. Spidol permanen. Yugi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ide mencoret wajah yang kalah dalam permainan bulu tangkis yang sedang mereka mainkan.

Fin.

Thank's for read~*Grin*


	2. plus1

(KaiJou) Dj fic-one short scene

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi.

Rate: K+

Ori Story From: my DA

Catatan Cerita: Tempat kejadian dapat di belakang sekolah, taman, atau dimanapun asal terdapat pohon. Waktu kejadian dapat pagi hari atau sore hari. Aku tidak akan memasukkan seting secara langsung. Terimakasih~

* * *

Dia menatap benda berwarna cokelat yang sedang dia pegang dengan tangan kanannya. Pikirannya tidak menentu antara diperbolehkan benda itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya atau tidak. Orang yang memiliki mata berwarna biru se-biru lautan itu masih ragu. Di dalam pikirannya berkecambuk apakah dirinya akan menghargai rasa apabila dia benar-benar memasukkan benda itu di dalam mulutnya. Dia menatap seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Orang yang memiliki rambut pirang dan matanya yang bewarna cokelat menatap balik kepada dirinya tanpa berkedip. Menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Matanya meng-isyaratkan agar dia segera menentukannya.

Tetapi pemuda itu masih terdiam. Diliriknya sekali lagi pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan?

**~ChöcölatӚ~**

_"Aku tidak suka dengan cokelat.."_ Kaiba memandang batangan cokelat yang ada di tangannya.

"_Hanya segigit, hanya segigit.._" Entah kenapa suara di dalam pikiran Jou seperti dapat didengarnya.

Sebenarnya Kaiba tetap ragu. Tetapi akhirnya mengalah juga.

"Baiklah Jonouchi, aku akan mencobanya." Kaiba perlahan mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Cokelat itu menyentuh bibirnya. Dibuka mulutnya sehingga terlihat gigi-gigi berwarna putih yang akan segera ternodai oleh cokelat itu. Digigitnya batang cokelat itu dan membuat Jou tersenyum. Terlihat seringai menghias senyumannya. Jika saja Kaiba tidak sibuk merasakan apakah dia dapat menoleransi rasa dari cokelat itu, dia pasti akan waspada.

_"Hm... ini cokelat hitam. Tetapi dengan tambahan rasa vanila. Aku pikir itu rasa yang tidak terlalu buruk."_

Kaiba mulai mengunyahnya dan cokelat itu mulai melumer di dalam mulutnya.

_"Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dengan memberiku sebatang cokelat dan menyuruhku memakan-"_

Ketika Kaiba sedang memikirkan alasan yang dapat diterima, dia menyadari bahwa pemuda yang ada di depannya sudah berada dekat sekali dengannya. Dia melihat Jou menggerakkan tangan kirinya perlahan. Perhatian Kaiba kini terpaku pada tangan yang kini menyentuh pipi di sebelah kanannya. Pikirannya belum dapat berjalan dengan sempurna tetapi dia dapat mengatakan bahwa tangan yang menyentuhnya itu terasa hangat. Masih di dalam kelengahannya, kini bukan hanya pipinya yang terasa hangat, namun juga di bibirnya.

**ChöcölatӚ Kïïs Fin.**

'CLIK'

Terdengar suara kamera dari tempat yang agak jauh. Terlihat seorang yang mempunyai rambut hitam tertawa geli. Dia merasa puas telah dapat mengabadikan moment itu.

"Kau berhasil Jou~"

R&R?

Hehe, _Nesia Eg Yufa._

terimakasih telah memberi review di chap sebelumnya~

Yami ama Yugi? Ok!aku akan mencoba menulisnya XD

namun kemampuanku belumlah cukup. Jadi, aku akan tetap berusaha.


End file.
